Heroes' Quest/Quick guide
Details Quest points * Cooking (boostable) * Fishing (boostable) * Herblore (boostable) * Mining (boostable) *Completion of the following quests: **Shield of Arrav **Lost City **Merlin's Crystal **Dragon Slayer **Druidic Ritual Recommended: * Agility (boostable) - For lava eel if going to Taverley Dungeon. Saves a lot of running, although Stamina Potion is an easy workaround. |items = *A fishing rod (obtainable during the quest) *Fishing bait (obtainable during the quest) *The Dusty key (obtainable during the quest; if travelling to Taverley Dungeon for the lava eel, without 70 Agility) *A knife or a slash weapon (if travelling to the Lava Maze for the lava eel) *A harralander potion (unf) (or a harralander and a vial of water) *A pickaxe *Ice gloves (obtainable during the quest) If you are a Black Arm Gang member: *A black full helm *A black platebody *Black platelegs *Note: If you are returning to the mansion after the quest to help another player, you do not need the black armour any more. If you are a Phoenix Gang member: *Some form of Ranged or Magic attack method Recommended: *Weapons and armour to kill the Ice Queen *Energy/stamina potions *The anti-dragon shield or a dragonfire shield to protect against the blue dragons' dragonfire breath |kills = *Ice Queen (level 111) *Entrana firebird (level 2) *Jailer (level 47, optional) *Grip (level 26) (for Phoenix Gang members only) }} Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to Achietties outside the Heroes' Guild in Burthorpe. (1-4) Lava eel *Talk to Gerrant, the fishing shop owner in Port Sarim about lava eels. (3) *Buy a fishing rod and some bait if you do not have them. *Use the Blamish snail slime on your harralander (unf) to create blamish oil. *Right-click to use the oil on your rod. *You can ''visit the Wilderness Lava maze to obtain the eel, but it is advised against due to its location. *Travel to the Taverley Dungeon. ''If you already have a dusty key (steel key ring with dusty key works), or 70 agility, skip the next. *To obtain a dusty key: **Use the map (pictured right) to find Velrak the explorer. He is in the southern part of the dungeon. **Kill the Jailer standing by the prison and use the key he drops to get into Velrak's cell. **Talk to him for the dusty key. Do not ask for a reward. *Enter the area with the blue dragons, either by using your key on the locked door or take the agility shortcut. *Run to the southernmost lava pool. *Catch a lava eel. *Cook the eel on a range or fire. Master thieves' armband The next part of this quest requires a companion who belongs to the opposite gang from the Shield of Arrav quest Fire feather: (Skip to step 10 if you already have the Ice Gloves) Items Required: Pickaxe #Equip combat gear and food to kill a level 111 Ice Queen. #Go to White Wolf Mountain. #Walk to the northern part of the mountain, mine the rockslide. #Take the South ladder. #Follow the tunnel South, go up the ladder. #Take the East ladder down. #Go through the long tunnel. #Use the ladders at the end of the tunnel. #Run North and kill the queen for her gloves. #Equip the Ice gloves. #Travel to Entrana. #Kill the Firebird near the Law altar take the fire feather. Finishing up *Take the feather, eel and armband to Achietties. *Quest complete! Rewards * Quest point * Attack experience * Defence experience * Strength experience * Hitpoints experience * Ranged experience * Fishing experience * Cooking experience * Woodcutting experience * Firemaking experience * Smithing experience * Mining experience * Herblore experience *Access to the Heroes' Guild *The ability to purchase and wield dragon battleaxes and maces *Access to the Fountain of Heroes, where players can recharge their amulets of glory Required for completing *Throne of Miscellania *Legend's Quest